In temptations way
by lovelyfairy14
Summary: Yuki has finally come to terms with her feelings for Zero, but Kaname finds out and does the unthinkable, all while Zero has blood lust for Yuki. Not good with summaries sorry. T for lemon which is Not descriptive or bad in anyway, some fluff and fighting.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Introduction

Snow, yes that was it, snow. I lay inside a snowy land covered in ice, I was cold but warm and strong arms kept the cold at bay. I knew that if I stayed here, these arms would protect me. My warm protector began trailing kissing along my neck and the strong arms moved to encircle my waist.

I couldn't tell if this was a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare. I was afraid that this man would leave me, and his arms would no longer hold me. I was afraid but right now in this moment he was here with me, this man with silver hair. And he would stay with me, until the monster within him consumed him.

I'll show you a sweet dream next night.

* * *

><p>Ok i fixed the introduction and i know it's not as good as the first but please tell me what you think and please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Screeming in the night

Yuki's dream

"No please don't leave me." I pulled on his arm begging him to stay "Please I can't live without you". He stopped and turned to face me. "Please". He pulled me to an embrace and kissed me lightly on my head. "I can't be with you. I know you love me but I can't be with you, I will kill you Yuki." I couldn't believe him he was killing me now. "No if you leave me now then I'll know that all the times you told me you loved me were lies." His eyes were full of emotions I couldn't recognize, all I knew was I saw despair in them.

"Yuki you will never know how much I love you, I would do anything for you, that's why I'm leaving." As tears fell from my eyes he kissed me one last time before I wept one last goodbye.

I fell to the snow covered earth and lay still, waiting for death to comfort me, but as I waited the pain in my heart became worse. I felt as though my heart had been ripped in two. He broke my heart to protect me from himself, but why? I needed him and he needed me. As the pain became more immense I screamed. For the rest of the night I screamed for him waiting, but he never came.

I knew I couldn't live without him the only thing I didn't know, was his name. Who was he?

Zero Pov

AHHHHHHHHH! I awoke from a horrible nightmare to hearing Yuki screaming. I ran from the room and into her own as fast as I could. Her eyes were closed and she was thrashing around screaming. "No please don't leave me, why are you doing this to me?" I ran over to her bed and shook her awake. When she opened her eyes she was confused. "Where am I, why am I not dead?" I held her in my arms as she cried to herself while the chairmen stood idly by waiting for her to calm down.

"Zero?" She finally calmed herself but she was still distressed. "Zero I'm sorry". She put her head on my shoulder and fell to sleep. I laid her back on her bed and put the covers over her and waited for a while to see if she was alright. She hadn't made a sound for the few minutes I was there so thought she would be alright if I left.

I closed the door and went over to the chairmen who needed to talk to me about his leaving. "Zero I know Yuki has been having nightmares for a while but I need you to take care of her for a while." I knew it was pointless to be here but he seemed to be hiding something. "Where are you going and what is so important that you have to leave for over three weeks?" He sighed hoping I wouldn't press the matter further. "I have something very important to do regarding the senate and the hunters' society, it will take a while to deal with. That is why I am leaving you in charge of the academy while I am away, and winter break is coming up so you won't have to deal with the students for two weeks and if I'm lucky I will return a few days after the break.

"When are you leaving?" The chairman sat in his chair thinking about how long he would be away. "Tomorrow, the latest I will be gone is over a month and I might be gone even longer." I wasn't sure the chairman should be gone that long but I didn't question the society's choice in the matter.

Yuki Pov

Why did I feel like I lost everything? What happened to me? I looked up to see Zero staring at me with worried eyes. "Zero?" I whispered. "Zero I'm sorry." I don't know if he spoke to me or not because I had fallen to sleep after that. No, No I will not go back to that dream; I don't want to feel that pain anymore. The only time I didn't feel this kind of pain was when I was with Zero who had held me in his arms not a moment ago. Yes he was my night in armor, my safe haven, I loved him.

Every time I was with him I felt safe with him and I knew he would protect me. It was only after I found out he was a vampire did I start falling for him. I needed him but he needed me more and if I could help him fight back the level E monster within him then I could be happy. I would do anything to protect him. Anything.

Hey hoped you guys are likening the story so far I know. Please review and tell me if the story sucks or if the grammar is bad and I shall fix it. I also changed the rating to T because it didn't seem to be an M story.

P.s I went over this chappy and fixed as much of the grammar as I could, sorry I didn't do it earlier and thank you guys for being patient with me :D


	3. Chapter 3 Farewell to the chairmen

hey guys I fixed the POVS which I forgot to put in but a reviewer reminded me so thanks for that I don't think I would have noticed without that but anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it and please review :D

I do not own vampire knight.

Yuki Pov

I felt the sun's warmth on me so I knew it was time to wake. I sat on my bed trying to think about who was in my dream, but I didn't know. I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of knocking on my door. "Yuki are you awake?" Zero, I really wanted to tell him how I felt but I couldn't. "Zero I'm awake." He opened the door and closed it behind him and came to sit next to me on my bed. We sat in silence for a while until the chairmen came in. "Yuki my darling daughter are you feeling better?" I wanted the chairmen to leave so I could try and talk to zero. "Yes chairm... father I'm feeling better, I just had a nightmare." He gave me a speculating look wondering if I was hiding something but didn't press the matter any further. "Well I have something to tell you, I am going away for a while and I need you and zero to keep an eye on the school, you two are in charge."

"Going away where?" He walked over and sat on the bed in between me and zero. "The hunter's society has sent for me, they need me to help with certain matters and I will not return until sometime after Christmas break is over." The thought of him gone and me and Zero alone on Christmas made me wonder if this was my chance to tell him. "I'm going to miss you Yuki my darling daughter!" He gave me a big hug and I couldn't breathe until he let me go. "Now I know you two are mature and responsible but I am going to send Yagari to check in on you guys every now and then to make sure everything is running smoothly, now I leave in the next hour so I am going to finish packing." Zero and I watched as the chairmen skipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I was left alone with zero. Should I tell him now? I didn't know what to do; I felt butterfly's weld in my stomach as zero turned to look at me. "Yuki are you alright?" Why did he always ask me that? "Yes zero I'm fine. Like I said I just had I nightmare, there is nothing to worry about." He looked at me with earnest eyes, he knew I was lying. "Yuki you were screaming and saying things like don't leave me, and after you calmed down you looked at me and said you were sorry, what was your nightmare about?" How could I tell him that a mysterious man appeared in my dream and I proclaimed my love for him, I didn't even understand why. After a few minutes of silence zero finally spoke. "Yuki please tell me what happened in your nightmare?

I felt tears weld in my eyes, the pain I felt that night was real, even if it was only a dream. "I dreamt of a man, I don't know who he was, but he knew me and told me he loved me but..." I didn't want to go on and say that for some reason I told him I loved him. "Yuki." Zero wrapped his arms around me while I wept tears.

After what felt like hours of tears, Zero and I were outside saying our final farewells to the chairmen; well mostly me zero just put the chairmen's bags in the car and went back inside. The chairmen gave me one last big hug and left for the society. I looked on as he left and when he was out of sight I went back inside the house. I still had homework to do so I went up to my room to finish it even though I hated it. When I entered my room I sat on my bed with my book in my hand and began to study. After five minutes I was on the verge of sleep when suddenly Zero burst into me room, slammed the door shut, and pushed me against the wall. His eyes were red, his breathing heavy, and a dark aura surrounded him, and he was thirsting for blood.

"Zero do you need my blood?"

Hey peoples sorry for ending it right there, I thought it needed suspense so yeah anyway if you would like to please review and tell me if the grammar sucked or for any reason at all. And also I FIXED this chappy to! Yeys!


	4. Chapter 4 nothing more

Hey guys sorry the last chapter was short it took me awhile to post this one. I hope you guys like it.

I do not own vampire knight by the way in case you were wondering

* * *

><p>Zero Pov<p>

I held in her my arms as she wept for the longest time. I never wanted to see Yuki in pain; I only wanted her to smile. If I could, I would take all of her nightmares away and give her that happy world she dreamt of. As she cried I felt the burning sensation in my throat. I looked down at her neck and saw the veins pulsing with blood. She smelled good, just a taste. I leaned in closer until I gained control of myself. No, I would not take her blood. Suddenly I heard the chairmen and quickly released her. Yuki went to say goodbye to the chairmen while I put his bags in the car, the blood lust was taking control, I needed to get away. I ran back into the little house where the chairmen resided and hid in my room.

I leaned against the wall and gasped for breath as the pain in my throat became more noticeable, I held my throat as I reached for the blood tablets in my pocket. When I swallowed one I felt sick, the tablets never worked for me, they only made me sick. I heard a car drive away and heard Yuki coming up the stairs, I could smell her blood from here. I wanted to drink her blood and feel its warmth running down my throat. After a few minutes I lost control, I couldn't take it anymore. The monster in me awoke and I went into her room. She looked shocked as I pushed her against the wall, she looked at me not with eyes of fear but concern, and I would never understand why she cared about others even during dangerous situations where she would get hurt. After a moment I heard those words I had been dreading.

"Zero do you need my blood?"

Yuki Pov

Zero's breathing became prominent, he needed my blood. "Zero you're thirsty please take my blood you'll feel better." He looked at me with pained eyes and slowly I inclined my neck so he could easily drink. He moved his lips across my neck and down my shoulder, slowly making his way back up to my neck and softly kissed it. I blushed a little hoping he wouldn't notice. After what seemed like years he finally sank his fangs into my neck. The pain had left as quickly as it came, and as I felt my blood being taken from my body I felt very dizzy.

Zero was taking a lot more blood than usual; there was something wrong with him I just couldn't figure out what. I felt myself growing weaker as the seconds turned to minutes and Zero was still drinking my blood. "Zero please stop, your taking too much." Even if I pleaded he wouldn't stop. Tears fell from my eyes; even though I felt no pain I was still afraid. Afraid he would drain my body of all the blood that ran through my veins. "Please Zero." And with those words said I drifted into darkness and I would awaken alive or dead.

.

.

.

The world was spinning, and I was dizzy. Did I die, or was I asleep? I would know once my eyes were open. I looked around the strange room and realized it was my room. Zero must have carried me back here after he drank my blood. I sighed in relief and as I did Zero burst into the room with worry in his eyes.

He ran over to me and looked me over and made sure I was alright before letting out a sigh of relief, I was relieved as well, I was sure I would be scolded by him for being so reckless. He put his head on my shoulder and his arm around my waist, I felt the warm blush forming on my cheeks and I felt butterfly's in my stomach, I couldn't understand why I felt like this. I knew Zero was my best friend and I trusted him, but these feelings I had right now had come before. The day when Zero tried to kill himself in his room, he had a gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger, until I walked in and stopped him. I was afraid of him killing himself, which was the day I realized I couldn't live without him. If he were to die I would not only lose my best friend, I would lose the man I loved.

But I couldn't tell him this, he could never love someone like me, he could only see me as a friend, and nothing more.

* * *

><p>Hey people im sorry i cut this chapter short but i wanted to add a little suspense to it. I hope you guys are likening the story so far and if you are PLEASE review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Chaste kisses

Zero Pov

I was worried I had taken too much of Yuki's blood. What if I did, what if she never opened her eyes again and drifted into eternal sleep? I would never be able to live with myself if I had ever hurt her, or worse. I laid my head on her shoulder and my arm wrapped around her waist and closed my eyes, I was thankful she was safe.

As the seconds carried on I heard Yuki's heart beat growing more and more fast, and I also noticed her cheeks had become warmer than before. I moved my head off her shoulder and put my hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever. Thankfully she didn't but when I looked down at her face I saw her red cheeks, she was blushing. Why would she, maybe she was embarrassed about the whole thing. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was thinking very hard about something.

As I pondered in thought I looked down to her lips, they were soft and warm looking and I wondered what it would be like to kiss her, just once. I knew I should never think these thoughts, and I know I should never yearn for you. I wrapped my arms around her once more and leaned in closer to her. She stopped pondering and looked up at me with a very worried look.

"Zero what are you…" She couldn't finish what she was saying because I had placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Yuki Pov

Zero was... Kissing me? I didn't understand why he would, he had no reason too. My biggest question though is why was I excited? I loved the fact that he had kissed me but it was my first kiss and I didn't know what to do. He kissed me just once then he pulled away just as quickly as the kiss came, for the next few minutes we just stared at each other thinking about the moment that elapsed between us.

Eventually I found the courage to tell Zero how much he meant to me, but I wasn't going to tell him, I was going to show him how much he meant to me. I know there's a line that vampires and humans shouldn't cross but I have too, I needed too. I leaned in closer to him and closed my eyes. He wasn't expecting me to move closer to him but he didn't push me away. I rested my hands on his chest and slowly I place a kiss upon his lips.

He was surprised but began kissing me back, I didn't know why but I was happy. I forgot everything in this moment and saw only us, only time could tell what happened after today. I felt Zero's hands travel from my waist to my legs; he picked me up and carried me to my bed. I tried to move but he pinned my wrists to the bed. Every time I struggled he just tightened his grip on me.

Just before Zero placed his lips on mine again we heard the most unexpected sound coming from downstairs. It was the chairmen.

"Zero! Yuki! I forgot my paper work have you seen it?" we froze as we heard his footsteps coming closer, we jumped off the bed in fear of him walking in and seeing the embarrassing position we were in. we got up just in time because the chairmen walked in a moment afterward.

"MY DARLING CHILDREN WERE YOU HIDING FROM ME IT HURTS ME TOO SEE YOU TWO HIDING FROM YOUR DEAR FATHER!" He began to yell and cry tears that were pouring from his eyes, I was afraid my room would flood from all the tears. Zero got annoyed by the chairmen very quickly and struck him in the head.

"Stop your babbling would you; you're giving me a headache!" Zero continued to scold the chairmen for several minutes and I was afraid he would begin to cry again.

Afraid Zero would attempt to hurt the chairmen or worse, I ran to him.

"Zero." I whispered, he looked at me and calmed down immediately, he sighed and he went to lean on the wall by the door. The chairmen gave me a speculating look as if he knew something had happened between Zero and I, but he didn't question us about it. "Oh well look at the time I need to find those papers before the car leaves without me, Yuki be a good girl, and Zero take care of Yuki for me please." With that said the chairmen ran down the hall to his office and about a minute later he had returned to his car and left.

I sighed and sat back down on my bed, I was relieved that the chairmen didn't walk in on us when we were… in our own little world. Zero took notice of me and sat beside me on the bed, he seemed a bit on edge though. "Zero what's wrong?" He looked at me and sighed, maybe he regretted kissing me.

"Yuki I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to kiss you like that." What? I was confused; he kissed me in the most intimate way and allowed him to do so. "Zero you don't need to apologize for something I wanted you to do." He looked down at me with the most surprised eyes; he knew I was telling the truth because I was blushing feverously. I closed my eyes thinking he would push me away from him and hide his feelings from me again, but I was wrong.

I felt his arms lace around and his face buried in my hair. I gasped quickly believing this had to be a dream, Zero was never like this with me, before he was always so cold yet frightened. He was scared of himself, believing he would lose all self-control and drain someone of their blood. But now Zero embraced me like it was the last day he would ever see me, after a few minutes I quickly sighed and relaxed against him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

After a while I began to drift into sleep, I hadn't bothered to notice I was so tired. I tried to fight it, but in the end I couldn't resist the temptation of sleep, so I closed my eyes and drifted into what felt like an eternal sleep.

Zero Pov

Holding her in my arms was all I could ever ask for, but I got more than simple embraces. She allowed me to kiss her; she wanted me to kiss her. I didn't know how long she's wanted this but I'm glad she told me. I felt her weight shift and when I looked down I saw a sleeping Yuki. I moved a strand of her long hair from her face and put it behind her ear, she stirred in her sleep at the feeling of my touch but immediately fell back into sleep.

I sighed in content as I watched her sleeping form, I knew that I wasn't supposed to hold this girl in my arms but hold her I did. I felt my eyes begin to close so I lay on my back trying not to wake the sleeping girl sprawled across my chest, then my eyes drifted shut and I dreamt of the girl who I held in my arms.

* * *

><p>Hey I just wanted to mention that I will be going on a trip to visit some family members, so it will take a while for me to start posting again but I will update as soon as I can.<p>

Please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Be mine

Hiya people I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I thank you guys for the awesome reviews I hope you guys keep reviewing! If you guys keep up the good reviews I might put up a spoiler chapter for you guys since you guys are so awesome, it'll be really short but I think you guys would like it! It will be a glimpse into the story's future.

Please review!

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

I felt so comfy! I didn't know what I was sleeping on but I did know it was more comforting then any pillow I've slept on before. Just when I was my comfiest the sun bore down on my face. "UGH!" I tried to turn over to get away from the sun but my pillow moved. My pillow… moved? The pillow moved its… arm to cover my face from the light. I was grateful but scared of the strange moving pillow.

I was afraid until I opened my eyes and saw lavender ones staring back; I sighed in relief and closed my eyes again. I wanted to sleep the day away but Zero had other plans, he flung me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room. "ZERO PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him and began to hit his back with my fist but he acted like he didn't notice. Eventually Zero set me down in a chair in the dining room, I tried to run back to my room for just a little nap but he caught me and dragged me back and made me sit in the chair.

"Yuki just stay here I'm going to make lunch." Lunch? It was time for lunch already; I looked about the room for a clock. When my eyes finally caught sight of one it read 12:45. We had been asleep that long, what time did we even go to bed? I didn't have time to think too much about it because Zero came back in the room with rice and miso soup. I was glad the chairmen was gone because that meant Zero would get to cook, I would never tell him this but he was the only good cook in the house. We ate in silence but while we ate we were playing footsie, every now and then I would start giggling and occasionally I would catch those small smiles he'd make.

It was like he was becoming another person, he seemed happier and I loved him like this. He caught me staring at him and gave me a strange look. "What are you doing?" I put my bowl of miso down and ceased my footsie assault, "I'm looking at you." He gave me a quizzical look and smirked at me. He stood up off the chair and collected the dishes; he went into the kitchen and disappeared. I thought he was going to do something but I guess that he was trying to tease me.

I thought about sneaking away from him and going back to my room when he appeared out of thin air, he lifted me into his arms and carried me back into my room. He set me on my bed and lavished me with kisses, I was glad the chairmen was gone or else we wouldn't have all this time to ourselves.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity, the sky was no longer its bright vivid blue, it was a dark blue quickly fading into darkness. Zero and I had fallen asleep during our little romantic moment of sharing kisses, we didn't get farther then that though because he was afraid that his bloodlust would consume him.

Zero was sound asleep so I decided to let him be while I wondered around the school on patrol. The school was very eerie, more so than usual. I had Artimis out just in case something would happen; I saw a shadow move in the distance and chased it. I found myself at the water fountain, on the other side and sitting on the edge of it was Kaname Sama. He turned to look at me and gave me one of his lonely smiles as he approached me. I put Artimis away and greeted him. He gave me a strange look and pet me on the head as if I were a small animal in need of protection.

"Yuki I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" always speaking his kind word towards me, but those same words only made him seem lonelier. "I'm fine Kaname Sama." He smiled at me, but I could see that he was hiding something from me. "Kaname are you not telling me something?" He sighed. I almost didn't see it; he moved very quickly and held me in his arms. "Yuki I cannot give you an answer to that." I felt tears weld in my eyes, he always treated me as a child, but one day I would prove to him that I was not. "Why, you always hold me at arm's length, pushing me away when I get close to learning something, why must you treat me as a child?"

He sighed once more and just held me there, and as the minutes wore on the more I feared of what would happen if I remained here. I tried to leave Kaname's embrace but his hold on me was strong. "Kaname let me go." I struggled against him but he was too strong. "I wondered why you had a bruise on your neck and now I know." A bruise on my neck? I looked down to find a hicky on my neck; I wanted to die during that one moment. When did I get this? I began to freak out, I know I had only ever kissed Zero but I couldn't recall him giving me a hicky.

Kaname put his hand over the bruise and brought his face closer to mine. "Ka...Kaname?" what was he doing? "I knew of Kiryus feelings for you but I never knew he would act on them." His face ever so slightly inched closer to mine; I became more and more frightened of him. "I will never forgive that low life level E for laying his hands on my dear girl."

He finally closed the gap between us and placed a subtle kiss on my lips. It was not like the ones Zero had given me; these ones were filled with malice. I couldn't stand his kisses; I pushed him away from me and ran back to the house hoping he wouldn't chase me. When I entered the house I shut the door behind me with a slam and leaned against the door trying the catch my breath. Zero came to investigate the slamming and when he saw it was me he pulled me into his arms and gave me another kiss.

Before I walked away from the door with Zero I heard Kaname's eerie voice from behind the door. "You will be mine."

* * *

><p>Oh no! What is Kaname planning on doing to Yuki? And what future lies before Zero and Yuki? Hope you guys like the story so far Please Review! :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Innocence lost

Hello people of fanfiction, i again REALLY hope you are enjoying the story.

And yes Janey-Paininator, Kaname does seem kinda stalkerish. XD

this chapter is gonna be kind of short because it's going to be Zero's Point of view for when Yuki gets back, and me being me, i wanted to add suspense.

please review.

* * *

><p>Zero Pov<p>

I awoke peacefully from my sleep, it was the first night where I could dream peacefully, and it was all because of her. I opened my eyes but she was not in the bed with me, she probably went out for patrol duty. I went downstairs and to make sure she wasn't in the house, when I went into the kitchen I found a note with Yuki's handwriting.

Zero I went out for patrol I will be back hopefully before you wake but just in case you wake don't worry about me I will be back soon.

3 Yuki

She put a little heart by her name. "Only Yuki" I thought. I realized it was very early in the morning and Yuki would be hungry when she returned so I went to go and prepare breakfast. I was just about to start cooking when I heard a door slam. I went to the front door and found Yuki panting and leaning against the door, she looked like she had been running from something, but from what?

When she finally noticed my presence she smiled vaguely but I knew she was hiding something, something was very wrong. I could smell a vampire but I had no idea where the smell came from, until I got closer to Yuki. I needed to know who was near her, so with her being none the wiser I kissed her. The smell of vampire was emanating from her, but that was not what filled me with rage.

The vampire she was with was Kaname. He touched her, he kissed her. But I knew she was innocent, she had been running from him. As I pulled her away from the door I heard Kaname speak through the door with an ominous voice as if warning me, saying things I never wanted to hear from him, those words that were meant for her.

"You will be mine."

* * *

><p>I made Kaname very creepy in this XD<p>

I just want to say thanks to you guys for all of your awesome reveiws especially Janey-Paininator for reviewing the most i thank you guys!

If the heart from Yuki's note does not show up i am sorry my computer would not coperate with me.


	8. Chapter 8 Losing control

OH MY GOSH! 13 REVIEWS! Thanks to all my reviewers for your amazing reviews and thanks for reading my story i loves you guys! Next chapter gets kind of weird. please review.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

After Zero pulled me away from the door he suddenly became angry, he had pushed me against a wall and began kissing me roughly. What had gotten in to him? I tried to push him away a few times but he had pinned my wrists above my head, I tried talking to him but he just ignored me.

"Zero stop it you're hurting me!" he looked up at me when I shouted and I saw his eyes were red, he was having blood lust. There was nothing I could do, why was he like this though, I was sure he had enough blood the other day. Suddenly Zero lifted me into his arms and began carrying me up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He kicked the door open violently and shut the door. He set me down on his bed, and that was the moment when I became afraid of him.

His kisses were full of anger and I couldn't understand why, he had me pinned to the bed not wanting to let me go. I started kicking him; I wanted him to get off of me. I thought kicking would at least get his attention and it did, but he only used his legs to pin mine to the bed.

At some point I started screaming, but all of my screams were muffled because of his lips. I noticed how he loosened his grip on my wrist and I used this as my opportunity to escape, but he quickly noticed this and his grip tightened again. Tears flowed from my eyes and I was still screaming, what happened to Zero. He moved one of his hands down to my shirt and began unbuttoning it; I began screaming louder at this point. I didn't want to think what he would do to me, and I knew I had no idea how to stop him.

I kicked and screamed until I got free of him and I ran to the door, but he was faster. He quickly put his hand to the door so I couldn't open it. He grabbed my arm and began to drag me back to the bed, I bit his arm trying to get him to let me go but it only made him angrier. He pushed me against the wall in a fit of rage and jerked my shirt off. That was when I slapped him across the face, he suddenly stopped moving and seemed like he was frozen.

He dropped my blouse on the floor and began to breathe heavily, the red in his eyes disappeared but he was still thirsty for blood. I didn't realize my legs were shaking and fell to the floor. I laid there and let Zero try to compose himself, he blinked a couple of times before he looked at me. "Yu...Ki?" He looked scared as he was trying to figure out what he had done. He looked at me and made sure he hadn't hurt me and then realized I wasn't wearing a shirt.

He growled and hit his fist against the wall; I jumped when it did and I grabbed Zero and hugged him hoping he would calm down. "Zero." I was still shaking from earlier, for the first time since I've known Zero he had frightened me.

Zero put his arms around me and stroked my hair as if to calm me down, he also whispered apologizes to me. "Yuki do you want to put your shirt back on?" my shirt? I looked down only to remember he took my shirt off, and the only thing covering my chest was black bra with a white lacy design. I felt my face turn at least a hundred different shades of red. Zero unbuttoned his shirt and put it around my shoulders, he still continued to apologize to me. "Zero its fine you were having blood lust, its ok." I tried to soothe him but it only made him even angrier. "It's not fine I don't want to even imagine what I would have done to you."

"After you came in from patrol I smelled Kaname, his scent was all over you, in your hair, your clothes… on your lips." His fist clenched and his expression grave, he knew about the kiss that Kaname forced onto me.

I sighed and I just held him in my arms hoping he would calm down, and surely enough his fist unclenched and he began to hold me. We sat there on the floor for a while just trying to grasp what had happened, Zero was still apologizing but every time he did I would lightly hit his shoulder. "It's not your fault." He sighed and I knew he would never forgive himself, so I decided to change the topic of what we were discussing. "Zero when did you give me a hickey?" I felt his smile grow as I said that and I felt the little tremors of his laugh. "You don't remember? When we we're in you room right before the chairmen interrupted us."

I shrieked a little. "That explains why the chairmen gave us quizzical looks." I sunk to the floor with the expression of death and some strange aura emanating from me. At that moment of sorrow I heard the most unexpected sound, a growl, and not just any growl, a stomach growl. Zero started laughing at me while I stuck my tongue out at him; he began petting me on the head treating me like I was a little dog. "Yuki go take a bath while I make you something to eat." He kissed my lips quickly and left for the kitchen leaving me mortified.

"THE CHAIRMEN SAW THE HICKEY!" I wanted to start crying but I knew I couldn't, because I wanted to start laughing at the thought itself. At some point I did start laughing, as I made my way to the bathroom for a bath, I heard Zero laughing as well. I smiled at the thought of him, it was rare to see him smile and I was usually the only one to see such a rare thing.

I entered the room and began to draw my bath, sighing as I went. That moment from before that had startled me made me realize that this was going to be time alone in this house, with Zero.


	9. Chapter 9 Promise me

Yuki Pov

After a good hour in the bath I decided it would be a good time to try and eat something. I bounded down the stairs in my blue dress and entered the dining room and was greeted with the smell of food. Zero entered the dining room with plates of food and set them on the table. I smiled at him and took my place at the small dining room table.

Throughout the entire meal, Zero had a distraught look upon his face; he was still deeply upset about what had happened before. I tried to talk to him but he would just ignore me, he wouldn't even look at me. I eventually started kicking him but he just got up and walked away. I followed him to his room to try to get him to understand I knew he was not in control of himself when he attacked me, but he locked the damn door. I began to turn red as my anger flared, I went to get the key from the chairmen's office and when I found it I proceeded to Zero's room.

After I unlocked the door I heard a strange sound coming from the room, I opened the door only to find Zero with the bloody rose pointed to his head. I ran to him and pinned him to the bed hoping to prevent him from hurting himself, he looked up at me in surprise but after a few seconds, he had an angry look in his eyes.

Tears poured from my eyes as I screamed at him in anger, fear, I was desperate. I had to save him, because I love him.

"Why are you doing this Zero!" his expression was of shock, but soon many emotions appeared in his eyes. Anger was the more prominent of them, fear, pain, hate. "Don't you dare try to die Zero Kiryu, don't you ever tell yourself you deserve to die because you don't!" I was filled with many emotions as well and eventually began shaking from the fear that I had almost lost him.

Zero took notice of my weak state, and deciding to take advantage of it; he grabbed my wrists and flipped me over so I was the one being pinned down to the bed.

I looked up at him through tear ridden eyes, silently pleading with him, hoping he wouldn't leave me. It was selfish of me to ask him to stay and live a life he never wanted, but I didn't care. I wanted to be selfish, I wanted him to live and be with me. Caught in my train of thought, I barely noticed Zero had embraced me. Before I could get a hold of myself, I asked him to make a promise to me, a promise I knew that he would never be able to keep.

"Promise me that you will never leave me, please!"

My breathing became rapid; I began to believe that my heart would explode. Zero lowered his head to my shoulder and was motionless; I could feel his grip on me tighten. He let out a shaky breath he had been holding in for a while and leaned his lips closer to my ear and began to whisper the words I had dreaded.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter was really short but the story is about to get into the more graphic bits soon and it's gonna get more intense and I was hoping that this chappy would start off the intenseness. :D<p>

So I hope you guys liked it and please if you would like to please review.

p.s

I saw some typos so I fixed them :D


	10. Chapter 10 Stay with me

Hello peoples im sorry i did not update this sonner but the keyboard die -_-

yeah but now it's all fixed yeys! And i warn you there is a zeki moment at the end.

I hope you guys like it and please review because i love your reviews!

Disclaimer - I do not own vampire knight.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

This had to be the worst week I ever had. Zero and I were in our final week of school, and it was slowly killing me. We had not only finals, but we had our guardian duties as well as preparations for the winter ball. I was trying to ask Zero if he would go with me, but I was afraid he would say no. the entire week was stressful, we had so much to do not only for school but our guardian duties as well that it became almost painful to do. By the time the bell rang for lunch I was exhausted, Yori noticed this and made me go to the stables for a quick nap. I protested but Yori said she would make sure to tell the teacher I wasn't well and I had gone to the nurse. I nodded my head and thanked her before I set off for the stables.

When I arrived I discovered the most comfortable looking pile of hay and it was beckoning me to it. I laid in the soft hay feeling more exhausted then before; I gently closed my eyes and was falling into a peaceful sleep. Before I could drift off I could have sworn I heard someone's voice but I drifted into my peaceful slumber before I could find out.

Zero Pov

Finally, the bell to lunch, I couldn't wait to see white Lily. I walked past the annoying and screaming day class girls and finally felt peace as the stables came into view. When I walked into the stables that's when I saw her, Yuki. I knew she was tired but I didn't think she would come down to the stables to sleep. I was about to leave so she could sleep in peace but then I noticed her sleeping form. I analyzed every aspect of her. Her lips that were slightly parted, her chest rising slightly and falling, the little sounds she made whilst she slept, and her hair, longer then before that shined in the sunlight that shined through the windows.

After awhile the little sounds she made became words, words that made me overwhelmed. "Zero please don't leave me." I sighed, so she still worried about me. Every time she thought about the day I held the bloody rose to my head she became full of sorrow. I hated it when she was like this, she cared too much and the fact that I was hurting her was pissing me off. I punched the stable wall in frustration; I would never understand why she cared for a monster like me.

I was about the punch the wall again but I heard her begin to mumble something. "Zero please hold me, please." Why did she do this to me, she, the only person who didn't mock me for being a sick monster who destroyed people's lives. Suddenly I felt the bloodlust begin to consume me, I grasped my throat and began to cough violently. I was tempted to drink Yuki's blood right now, take all of her sweet blood that coursed through her body and fill myself with it.

I fought the blood lust until I gained some of my senses. Her words triggered the beast in me; I not only wanted her blood, but her as well. I wanted to hold her in my arms and take her as my own, but I would never be able to live with myself if I did that. The thought of what could aspire between us; her lips against mine, our bodies pressed together, our hands moving across each other's skin. The thought was all too much, if these thoughts continued I would surely lose control.

I heard Yuki make some incoherent noise and decided it would be best to take her back to the chairmen's residence. As I lifted her into my arms I heard the sound of the bell go off, I wasn't going to wake Yuki for class, she was too exhausted for it. I carried her back to the chairmen's where I knew she could rest peacefully.

Yuki Pov

I was happy when I awoke, the birds were singing and I was no longer tired. When I tried to move I felt something warm surrounding my body, trapping me. I opened my eyes to discover that I was no longer in the stables on my soft bed of hay, I was in my room. "how did I get here?" I knew laying here would get me no answers so I decided to find out. I stood off the bed but failed to realize as I was walking to the door there was something on the floor in front of me which I gracefully tripped on.

I fell on my hands and knees, the pain wasn't too bad, I just had a scrape on my knee. I looked behind me to see what I had tripped over. It was a note book labeled notes. I looked at the bizarre thing and saw a note attached to it from Zero.

I wrote the notes you missed in class today.

Zero.

He brought these here for me; maybe I should find him and thank him for helping me. I was about to stand but he opened the door just as I was about to, Zero entered the room with a tray of food, but his eyes were fixated on my knees. He sighed in frustration and put the tray on my bed. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed once more before lifting me into his arms. He carried me into the bathroom and set me on the counter; he checked my little cuts and went off to go find some medicine.

I waited on the counter and watched him move about the room. After a minute he returned and began to treat my scrapes. I winced in pain as he put the medicine on them but I didn't dare make a sound. Zero was quiet for most of the time; the only time he ever spoke was to ask if I was in pain. After he finished bandaging my knees he held my waist and picked me up off the counter and set me down, but he didn't let me go. He held me for quite some time, just listening to each other's heart beat until Zero broke the silence. "Yuki why didn't you tell me you were still afraid?"

How did he know that, I never said a word to him so he shouldn't have known. "You were talking in your sleep, you were asking me not to leave you, why are you still afraid?" I was afraid and didn't want to answer his question, so I pushed him away from me. I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." I whispered in a small voice. "I've just been frightened, I've been having nightmares and in each one you would leave and never come back." I buried my face in his chest and every now and then little tears would fall from my eyes.

Unknowingly I moved my hands into Zero hair and he moved his hands to my face and wiped the tears away. Slowly I fell apart, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him with me, I wanted him to hold me close and never let go. Slowly I stood on my tippy toes and slowly I inched my lips closer to his until I gently kissed his lips. He was surprised but he quickly began kissing me in return. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and carried me into his room. He placed my feet on the ground and began to kiss me roughly, his breathing grew heavy and his fingers tangled in my hair, he was being rough with me. "Zero." I put my hands against his chest hoping my touch would calm him down but he seemed to grow angry at my actions. He grabbed my hands and pushed them against the wall and began kissing my neck.

I sighed in pleasure and tilted my neck hoping he would kiss every inch of my body. I heard a faint growl and Zero's grip on me tightened. He moved his lips back to mine and began to kiss me with anger; I wondered what made him act like this. He released my hands and placed them on my back pulling me closer to him. I moved my hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. Once I had undone all of the buttons another growl emanated from Zero and that was when he pushed me back against the wall. I looked into his eyes and saw pain in them, his breathing was prominent and I worried about him.

"Yuki push me away, scream at me, call me a monster, tell me that you hate Me." what he asked of me was impossible; I loved him no matter what he was. I knew Zero needed more than blood and I was going to give him what he wanted, and I was going to show him how much I cared for him. "Zero stay with me." I heard his fist collide with the wall and I saw him grit his teeth. I moved my lips closer to his ear and whispered in a lustful voice. "Stay with me."

Finally he gave into his desires and lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. His hands roamed my body and graced it with many kisses; he also managed to get my shirt off. My hands trailed across his chest as he gently laid me back onto the bed; after we looked into each other's eyes we knew we were ready.

Our clothes were quickly strewn about the room, our skin touching for the first time, our heart beats in sync, and I was in paradise. Eventually Zero's blood lust got the best of him and he took my blood, but it only added to the pleasure.

Tonight we committed the ultimate sin, and became one.

* * *

><p>Ok so that was my first time writting anything like that, if you guys liked it or thought it need work then please tell me. Thank you guys for reading and being pacient with me since it sometimes takes awhile for me to update, i hope you guys keep reading the story and please review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Together as One

First off all i want to say is Im SORRRRRYYYYYYYY. Im am so sorry that i haven't been updating anything i have been trying to focus on other things before school starts and i lost track of time. So i do apologize but rest assured i am back now i will be trying to get at least one chappy up a week and i thank you all for being patient with me. I hope you like this chappy and please R&R.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

I awoke in the light shining in from the window; I felt warmth and comfort from it. I looked beside me to see a sleeping Zero, when he slept he looked peaceful. I moved the stray hair away from his face, my actions made him stir in his sleep but luckily did not awaken. I placed my hands on his cheeks and began to run my hands across his chest; I placed my hand over his heart and felt it beating at a very slow pace. I sighed in content and laid my head on his chest and began to drift off into sleep.

As I shut my eyes and began counting sheep and I felt something beside me stir. Arms enveloped me and lips moved seductively down my neck. I looked over my shoulder and looked into his lavender eyes as he continued trailing kisses over my body. I leaned my head against his shoulder and held the arms that held me. What aspired between us yesterday was something I would cherish forever.

My heart began to beat fast and I felt myself becoming numb as Zero continued to grace me with kisses. I leaned my head over as he kissed my neck and saw the black box on my desk that was glowing blue. The clock read five A.M. "Ugh." I rolled over so that I was on my side, feeling irritated as reality kicked in. We had to start getting ready for school in the next hour. I sighed as I turned to look at Zero who looked very confused; I smiled at him and snuggled under his arm.

He then smiled one of his rare sweet smiles at me and held me tight as we snuggled together in the cozy bed we laid in. he began to trail kisses down my neck again and moved his hands to my waist. "Maybe we shouldn't go to school today." I said with a shaky voice as his hands moved over my body. He chuckled as he realized I was shivering, he held me closer and moved his lips to my ear and began to whisper. "Maybe we should because I know that I would love to stay with you in bed for the rest of the day." I felt a blush creep its way onto my face and Zero began chuckling at this.

The shyness in me returned and became self-conscious very quickly. I hid under the covers trying to cover my now red body. Zero pulled the covers over my head and pinned me down to the bed which only worsened my blushing. He slowly moved his lips towards my own until we kissed. It was slow at first until it heated up, our lips moved faster and our bodies molded into one.

At some point I attempted to get up to go to class but Zero was very persistent. Every time I tried to get ready for the day, he would push me back down and have his way with me. Sometimes when I tried to explain to him how we had to leave I would hear him growl, and when I would look into his once lavender eyes, I would only see red.

When I saw the red I knew that I couldn't leave him, if I had pushed him away I would only hurt him. I looked back to the little buzzing box and saw the bright blue numbers read six. We had an hour until classes began and I was feeling a little lazy today. I looked up and Zero as I tangled my fingers in his silver hair pulled him closer to me. I began to tease him by kissing his cheek and the moving to his closed eyes, and then I began to move down to his neck. His breathing became heavy as did mine and I moved to sit on top of him.

I finally gave into the desire as he moved his hands and placed them on my hips. Our breathing suddenly became very heavy and our desire for each other became almost too much to handle. He began kissing my neck as his hands helped me move, I gasped for breath when I felt his fangs nipping at my skin. His kissed every inch of me making sure he left his mark on me. He flipped me over without breaking our kiss and began to ravish my body once more. I moaned in pleasure as he pierced the skin of my neck and began drinking my blood.

I was sure my heart would stop in this one moment, but if I were to die from this pleasure, then I would die the happiest girl in the world. Finally we rolled on our sides panting; sweat covered our body's making them glow in the sunlight. I looked over to Zero and saw the gleam in his eyes; I smiled and snuggled next to him. I loved the feel of his skin on my own, it only added to the pleasure I felt when he held me.

Zero kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over us making sure I was warm enough. I was about to sleep but Zero seemed to want more time with me, he began to trail his hands over my body once more, and that was when I knew that we were not going to make it to school today.

* * *

><p>And i added more smuttyness. Please tell me if this chappy sucked at all because i wrote this in no time and i am also worried if i made it too discriptive so please review.<p>


	12. Chapter 12 A Glimpse into the future

Alright, I promised that if I had received enough reviews that I would grant you all a little sneak peek into the feutureeeeee (weird voice) so here it is and I hope you guys like it and please keep up the amazing reviews I love you guys thanks.

* * *

><p>Running, the wind rushing past me as I rushed to save the man I loved. Kaname had found out about what had aspired between us, he was furious and told Zero that if he ever came near me he would kill me. Now they were fighting to the death over me, when they finally came into view the first thing I saw was blood, and Zero kneeling on the ground panting heavily.<p>

I ran to him in hopes of helping him by giving him my blood. Kaname saw me and pushed me into the ground. "You were destined to be mine, how could you choose this thing you call a man over me, the person you said you loved as a child and loved until he came to you?" tears formed in my eyes as I saw Zero trying to desperately crawl towards us. "Zero!" I pushed Kaname off of me and ran to him. I held him in my arms as I cried, and as I cried Zero wiped my tears away.

"You say you love her so much Kiryu, but will you love her after you discover what she truly is?" Kaname grabbed me by the hair and began to drag me away, I kicked and screamed as I tried to return to Zero's side. Zero reached out for me and tried to follow us but Kaname picked up the bloody rose and shot Zero in the shoulder. I watched as he fell to the ground writhing in pain, but still he tried to get to me.

I reached for him but Kaname held me back. "You will be mine again Yuki." Those were the last words she heard as he sank his fangs into her neck.

* * *

><p>I hope it wasn't to short for you guys but there was only so much i could do before i gave the whole ending away. I hoped you guys liked it and please review :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 A wedding and a funeral

Yuki Pov

After our day together, Zero and I returned to school a few hours late with the excuse of sleeping in late. Yori noticed immediately that something had happened between me and Zero, but she quickly let it slide. Classes went by slowly for Zero and Yuki as they awaited the days end. They had a few test today, some of which Yuki had failed, and then then had to help set up for the winter ball which would take place right after the finals were over.

Yori and I had discussed going shopping for dresses right after school had let out, but I felt bad about leaving Zero to disciplinary duties on his own for a while. Yori noticed my hesitation and didn't force me to go but I needed the fresh air and needed to get away from this place for a while.

We walked around town for a while and talked about what our plans were for the break, Yori began to ask questions about Zero but I would quickly change the topic. Eventually we came across a quaint little dress shop that had beautiful ball gowns and they had some wedding gowns as well. "I wondered who we will marry when we are adults Yuki." My thoughts were instantly drawn to Zero as I felt a warm blush appear on my face.

"Yuki why are you blushing?" this comment only made me blush even more. "I'm not blushing I'm just really hot." I said and sighed in relief as she dropped the subject entirely. We searched the shop until we both found the perfect dresses. Yori was surprised at my choice of a dress but if only she knew I was doing this for Zero. I was hoping he would like it, the blush appeared on my face again as we left the shop with our purchases.

As we walked through town looking for the parfait shop I felt someone, or something, watching us. "Yori I'll meet you at the shop I have to take care of something really quick." And with that I was off. I ran into the alley where I felt the presence and prepared myself for an attack. I heard a growl next to me and lifted artimis just in time to defend myself.

The level E had clung to artimis and smiled the most horrific smile. I was afraid, will this vampire eat me? Those fears came crawling back to me as the vampire began attacking. He managed to knock artimis out of my hands and pushed me against the wall. His hands wrapped around my neck and he began to lift me up. "Your blood smells delicious." The vampire licked his lips and was about to bite me but I refused to give up. I kicked him in the face and he released me but he only smirked at me. His eyes grew wide as he lunged for me and clawed at me. I held my arms up in defense but it was no use.

The vampires' claws dug deep into my body, and I could feel the warm blood pouring out. He lifted the hand that wasn't dug into my side to his lips and tasted the blood on them. He smiled and moved his lips towards my neck, I flinched away in fear but he grabbed my chin preventing me from moving. "Don't worry it'll all be over soon." This was it, today I would die.

The vampire bared his fangs and skimmed them over my neck as I awaited the inevitable. I closed my eyes, not able to keep them open any longer. As I waited for death, memories of friends and family came to mind. I would never be able to taste the chairmens horrible food again, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Yori, we would never talk again. I was losing everything in the blink of an eye. And Zero. I didn't want to think of him, I was afraid the memories would come back. And they did. The night Zero stayed with me, the times I gave him my blood, the days where we would comfort each other in our darkest of times.

Never again would I see the man I loved, I would never be able to say goodbye. I felt the vampires fangs finally pierce the skin of my throat, drinking in my life. As I felt my life being drained away, I closed my eyes and prepared for death to take me. It was foolish of me to go off on my own, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I was stupid and now I just lost everything. Suddenly something caught my eye, it looked like a black shadow moving towards us but I lost myself to sleep.

.

.

.

I awoke to a bright light, where am I? I looked beside me to see Zero sleeping in the chair in the far corner of the room. Wait, shouldn't I be dead? I tried to move but the pain in my side was excruciating. I felt tears weld in my eyes and I gasped at the sheer pain. Zero woke at the sound and was by my side in an instant. He had a look of guilt, and he barely touched me, as if I were some fragile doll. I lifted my hand to his face and he held it there. I looked down at his chest and saw blood on his shirt, he was injured. "Zero your hurt." I gently touched the wound and he winched in pain.

"I'm fine Yuki it's just a scratch." I gasped as I saw all the blood from it. "That is not a scratch Zero, you may need stitches." He grabbed my wrist and quickly moved my hand away from his wound. He looked into my eyes as he helped lay me down back onto the bed and gently stroked my cheek. He sighed and kissed my forehead before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

After waiting for what seemed like hours I decided to go and find him. I carefully maneuvered out of the bed and made my way towards the door. Before I could lay my hand on the door knob, it began to turn. I thought it was Zero so when the door opened I jumped into his arms. "Zero!" I looked up into eyes that were not the ones I was expecting. These eyes were dark brown, and they were Kaname's.

* * *

><p>Yey another cliff hanger there, soooo i'm in a bit of a dilema, i am starting to think that this story is becoming very boring and am thinking that it sucks and that i should just stop writing it but i'm not sure yet. If you guys like it then please review or if you think it has anything wrong with it please tell me.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Push me away

Hey there! This chappy is going to be a bit sad, cause I'm listening to sad music and it's raining outside :P so yeah I hope you guys like this one and please review cause your reviews make me happy :D

This chappy will also have some slightly abusive scenes in the beginning. You have been warned O.o

* * *

><p>"Ka… Kaname?" I looked into the eyes that I despised and wondered what possible reason he could be here. I backed away from him until my back hit the wall; I was terrified what he would try to do to me this time. He walked closer to me until I could feel his warm breathe against me. He put his hand on the wall next to my head and his other on the wall by my waist, leaving me trapped with no way to run.<p>

"Yuki what did Zero do to you." I felt my heart stop as I heard that. There was absolutely no way that Kaname could have known about what… happened between Zero and I. my checks warmed as the thought came back to me and Kaname noticed. "What has he done to you?" He asked with a very stern voice, one that he has never used with me before.

"Wha… what we do is none of your business Kaname." For once I was frightened of Kaname; he became very angry and hit the wall by my head. "What has he done to you, if he has even touched you I will kill him!" Kaname's breathing became heavy and his eyes had shut. I tried to push him away but he had pinned my wrists against the wall, ruining any attempts of escaping.

"Zero has done nothing to me!" I began to yell hoping he would believe me. Kaname had released one of my wrists and I thought he bought it but I had quickly rejected the thought when I felt his hand come into contact with my check. He slapped me; he would never do something like that to me, what happened to the Kaname I knew?

"You're lying, what did you do Yuki?" I began to struggle but all of my attempts were in vain, he was to strong, and I too weak. Finally I gave up and just looked at the floor. "Yuki?" Kaname began to try coaxing me into telling him what we had done, but still I refused to look at him. Kaname growled in frustration and before I knew it, he had picked me up and placed me onto my bed pinning me down.

I began kicking and yelling at him hoping he would just leave me alone, I was sick of being treated as a child. "Kaname get off of me!" I continued to struggle until Kaname slapped me again. I felt the stinging sensation as tears welded in my eyes and closed my eyes keeping them concealed. Finally I decided to yell for help, what else could I do?

"ZERO!" Kaname slapped me again and I felt helpless, I was injured and couldn't fight back, I could only lay here and wait until someone came to help, or wait until Kaname did something to me. Kaname kept slapping me until I began to cry, why was he doing this? I gave up on all but hope when the door slammed open, I opened my eyes and saw Zero dragging Kaname off of me.

Zero came to my side and held me in his arms as I wept, if he hadn't come I did not know what would have become of me. "Kiryu." Kaname said with a raspy voice. "What have you done to Yuki?" Zero picked me up in his arms and turned to Kaname. "Yuki and I are lovers now Kaname, so I suggest you stay away from her." And with that we walked out of the room, leaving the furious Kaname to his thoughts. I blushed at Zero bluntness with his words but said nothing of it as we walked. Zero carried me down the hall to his room and placed me on his bed. He sat down next to me and put his hand to his forehead just sitting there, something was on his mind. I sat up and put my arms around him from behind, just holding him, hoping I could help calm him down.

Zero seemed to be very startled by what had just happened, and I could tell that he was suffering from blood lust. I got up off the bed and stood in front of him, putting my hands on each side of his face trying to make him look at me. I looked him the eye and he knew exactly what I was thinking. He pushed me away very quickly and stood of the bed. Before he left he looked at me one more time before leaving the room, leaving me to my lonely thoughts.

He pushed me away, why was he doing this to me? I felt the tears escape my eyes as I now realized I might have just lost the man I loved. As I cried I heard rain begin to fall, it was slow at first but became heavy very quickly. "Zero might be out there." I thought to myself. I didn't know what had come over me, I felt compelled to find him and make sure he was alright.

I got on my feet from the bed and slowly, my injured body made it to the door. I knew something was wrong, and I had to find out what. I was walking through the cold and unforgiving rain at first, but then as the lighting struck I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care, as long as I found Zero.

After running across campus for a few minutes I found myself at the stables. I hid myself inside from the rain and leaned against one of the frames. I didn't have to look to know that my night gown was completely drenched. I looked around the stables to see the horses were asleep, but there was no sign of Zero. Tears began to fall once more and I felt broken for some reason. I shouldn't be acting this way, i knew Zero would come back but I just felt hopless and I was still afraid he would leave me.

I was afraid, I didn't know where he would go but I knew that he would find somewhere. I felt my body shiver as the cold wind blew through the open door. And I was cold, damp, and tired, but still I didn't move. I felt my knees give in and I fell onto the cold ground. As I lay there I felt my eyes begin to close, I knew sleep would only bring back those horrible nightmares. But still I couldn't keep my eyes from shutting, and slowly I felt the world drift away, and I felt myself drift along with it.

.

.

.

When I awoke, the rain was gone but the chill of night had remained. I opened my eyes to see the clear night sky, all the stars were shining and I felt like I was flying. I looked next to me to see Zero carrying me, he looked angry so I didn't speak.

He carried me in silence until we had made our way to the chairmen's house. He opened the door and made his way through the house into the living room. He set me down on the couch and pulled a blanket over me before he went into the kitchen. When he returned, he brought a cup a tea with him which he kindly gave to me. I drank it slowly as we sat in silence once more. When I was done, I smiled at Zero before giving him a hug and kiss. He was surprised but didn't attempt to push me away, not this time.

He pulled me down onto the couch and held me in his arms as he gave me a passionate kiss. After he pulled away he kissed my forehead and whispered to me. "Go to sleep now Yuki." I did as he bade and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. For the first time today I felt as though I wouldn't lose Zero, and as he held me in his arms I knew that he would always be with me.

* * *

><p>Yup and that's how that ends. I hoped you guys liked this chappy, and if there are any grammatical errors please tell me. I REALLY really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and if you like it please review, or even if you hate it, review your hate cause either way I love your review :D<p>

And I just wanted to make a little note saying thanks to you guys who have been reading my story; it means a lot to me and I love your reviews. So any ways thanks so much for reading! And also i read over the chappy and found some grammer and spelling mistakes so they have been fixed.


	15. Chapter 15 Authors note

Authors note

Hey I have a couple of things to tell you guys. First of all I will probably not be writing this fanfic for a while because school is starting, and I am going to re write _a broken hearted angel, _I'm going to change the plot of it so it will be much different and more interesting to read_. _And also my maid sama one shot will no longer be a one shot, it will be a story and i am planning on making it long. It will be a while but the chappys will be coming once I get back to school and get at least two chappys for a broken hearted angel written.

And I also just wanted to thank you guys for bothering to read this fanfic, it means a lot to me so again thank you.


	16. Chapter 16 Forbidden Love

Hello peoples! It's been forever since I last updated but I'm back with more chappys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long school just kind of took over my life a little but since I only have two days of school this week I thought I would get some chappys posted! I hope you guys like it and please Review.

I re-wrote this chappy and made it longer because it was too short and i felt that more needed to be added to it, hope you like it and please review.

* * *

><p>This was it, the day of the ball. My wounds may have healed but I was not ready for this. I was very nervous for what would happen tonight, Kaname would be there and so would Zero. What if they fought tonight, what if something bad were to happen?<p>

I was shaky as I applied my eye shadow, fear overcame my senses and all I could do was worry. Everything would be alright, I kept telling myself, but nothing was alright. Everything had gone to the furthest depths of hell at this stage of the game, Kanames game. He was the master of this chess board, and we are his pawns. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, we can only continue this madness until there is a victor.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Yori entered the room. "Yuki it's almost time to go are you ready yet?" I sighed in relief, I was glad Yori didn't have to be a part of this chaos. "Yeah I'll be done in a minute; I just have to finish my makeup." I turned back to the mirror to finish my work and was pulled back into my wretched thoughts.

Zero Pov

Flowers, flowers that had once blossomed into beautiful roses were now covered in a thin pale blanket of snow. The day was growing cold and so were the hearts of everyone in this sickening place. The vampire lay in the cold snow as she took her last breath and turned to ash.

As I looked upon the monster, I could only see Yuki. Her hair was a dark brown as were her eyes and as I looked down on this helpless creature I could only think of how much she reminded me of Yuki. She even smiled like her, and she was kind. But she had to die, for killing an innocent vampire is not a crime, but now that makes me the monster.

I turned away from the ashes and began the trek home, the place I knew she would be waiting for me. I imagined those warm fragile arms enveloping me in a warm embrace. I knew I didn't deserve her love, but at the end of the day I knew that I could hold her in my arms and know that she was mine and I would never let her go.

Yuki Pov

I walked inside of the massive ball room and gazed at the wonders that lay inside. I watched as my friends all danced with their partners, carefree and happy as can be, while I stood there watching from afar wishing I could be as carefree with no responsibility. I stood next to the pillar by the balcony doors attending to my disciplinary duties. I looked around the large room looking for a silver haired someone, but he was nowhere to be found. Sighing, I continued to look out for any suspicious activity.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace and moved with me onto the balcony. I moved my eyes and to find my captor was Zero; his eyes were as distant as ever. As the music changed to a soft violin medley, we began to move to the music.

We danced slowly, holding each other as if we were afraid of letting the other go. I looked into his violet eyes and he looked into mine and slowly, ever so slowly, we began to move closer to one another, until our lips met in a passionate kiss.

What we have is forbidden, but we would cherish our moments together for the rest of our eternity. What if Kaname saw us? Would he hurt Zero? I couldn't let that happen, whatever was happening between us I had put to it. I pushed him away and looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes, and began to head towards the door back inside.

I had almost reached the doors to the grand room but was stopped by a very distraught Zero. He pulled me away from the door and backed me into the railing of the stone ledge pinning me there away from the eyes of the other students.

"Why do you keep pushing me away, what are you afraid of?" I stared at the ground not wanting Zero to look at me with his captivating eyes. He put his hand under my chin and made me look into those lavender eyes, those eyes that always saved me. "Yuki." It took a moment to realize the tears pooling my eyes, I tried to wipe them away before he could notice but it was too late.

He placed his hands on the sides of my face and wiped the tears away; I placed my hands on top of his and held them to me for what seemed the longest time until something moved in the corner of my eye. I looked at the glass door just behind Zero and saw those red eyes I feared and hated, Kaname was watching us.

I looked away quickly and pushed Zero away once more, jumping from the balcony onto the near ground and ran towards the lake, leaving a Shocked Zero in my wake.

* * *

><p>I felt as though I had been drained, my tears had finally dried and I stopped running, but the pain I felt continued to torment me. I felt arms wrap around me bringing me out of my thoughts, I knew Zero would catch up to me sooner or later. "Don't run from me anymore." I sighed and turned to face him. "I'm sorry."<p>

I wrapped my arms around his neck and found myself crying into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace and let me shed my tears. Finally the tears stopped and I looked into those eyes once more. "Will you hold me and my frozen heart forever in your warm embrace?"

Suddenly Zero picked me up in his arms and began walking. I didn't know where we were headed but as long as we were together I hadn't the heart to care. When I heard a door open I finally opened my eyes, we were in the chairmen's house. Zero closed the door and marched up the stairs with me in his arms.

The door to his room closed behind us as we entered and our clothes left a trail behind us. Finally free of our clothing we lay on the bed giving ourselves to each other feeling free of everything. This was one of the few nights I have ever felt alive and I was going to make it last. I felt Zero's kisses trail down my neck and his hands move across my waist slowly making their way upward.

As the night passed, the stars shined through the window, showing our sin. But we did not care. We had each other and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Ok that's it for this chappy. I'm sorry it was short but I still have tons of homework, yippy :'( but anyway I hope you like the chappy and please review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 Doorbells and broken glass

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Hope your holiday rocks! I decided to write this chappy because it's the holidays and I thought why not. Hope you guys enjoy this chappy. I love the reviews you guys are sending me and the favs and follows you guys are just amazing and I thank you and hope you guys have an amazing thanksgiving!

Any ways hope you enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

Warmth surrounding me, giving me comfort and shelter. Arms surrounded me and lips kissing me, another night of harmony. The ball was still going on and we may have had our disciplinary duties to attend to but we weren't going anywhere tonight.

* * *

><p>Kaien Pov<p>

Sitting in a room full of hunters was not so much fun. We were sitting in a room for hours at a time discussing how the level E population was increasing. After three hours of discussing the many ways of dealing with the situation we were finally dismissed from the meeting.

As I left the room I began to wonder how my darling daughter Yuki and Zero were doing, I needed to have Yagari check on them soon. I went to my office and sure enough Yagari was already present. "Yagari I need you to go check on Zero and Yuki for me." Yagari lit his cigarette and took a big whiff.

"Why do you think two teenagers who know how to deal with vampires need to be baby sat by me?" I looked down at the desk with the worst feeling a father could ever have. "It's not them I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>Kaname Pov<p>

She went with that fool, that man whom I cannot stand. He is the only thing standing between me and my darling girl, he cannot have her, I won't let him take her from me. A knock on the door brought me out of my stupor and back into reality. "Kaname Sama may I come in?" Ichijo was at the door, he probably wondered where I had run off to. "You may enter."

Ichijo entered the room with a worried expression. "Kaname you left the ball all of a sudden, we were wondering if you were all right." I put my hand to my forehead and held it there as I sighed and answered my friend. "Yes I'm alright Ichijo; will you please go and keep an eye on the others for me?" Ichijo quickly agreed to my task and departed from the room.

With Ichijo gone and nothing to do I quickly turned in my chair and looked out of the window, the sun would be rising soon. I stood from my seat and was about to lay down for bed when I heard a voice. It was Yuki's, she sounding like she was screaming and panting.

I turned to the window once more and listened. There was another voice, it was Kiryu's. They were together and they were embracing each other. Rage engulfed me and my pureblood powers became uncontrollable as the window in front of me shattered into thousands of pieces.

I couldn't take it, the thought of his hands, his lips on my dear girl. After Christmas break Zero would never see Yuki again, I would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

Today couldn't possibly get any better, I was in the arms of the man I loved and we stayed in bed all day together. I fell asleep at some point and awoke to the setting sun and a still sleeping Zero. Would we be able to stay like this, just the two of us being able to love each other unconditionally?

I laid my head on his chest and began to drift back off into sleep. Zero and I could stay like this, every night if we wanted. But everything changed the second that damn doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Shockerz who's at the door? And what is that stalker Kaname planning now? Sorry the chappy was so short the next one will be longer. I hoped you guys liked it and please review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Fresh air

Heyyyyyyyyyyy guys! Over 40 reviews! You guys are so awesome, I thank you guys for reviewing I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

* * *

><p>Have you ever had one of those moments where you were rudely interrupted by a crazy man who rang a bell that ruined your whole evening? Well that's what happened to us. In the middle of our romantic evening, Yagari sensei decided to pay us a visit.<p>

Zero quickly dressed and went to answer the door and found that his sensei was ordered by the chairman to watch after us for a few days. He's only been here for two days but I was already sick of him. Zero and I had not been alone at all since he's been here.

Every time we had the chance to be alone together, Yagari would know and would immediately come to find us. It was like he knew we had done something while the chairman was away. We weren't allowed to be alone together at all and I was getting angry. I would have given Yagari a piece of my mind by now but Zero would stop me every time I tried.

Every day I would lie in my bed waiting for the chance to sneak into Zero's room to be with him for even one moment, but Yagari patrolled the halls of my own house keeping me prisoner. I hated this. I was sitting at the table with Yagari and Zero and we were eating dinner eating silently.

I needed to get out of this house, but I needed an excuse. I stood from my chair and went to the kitchen to take care of my plate. I washed the plate off in the sink and left it out to dry and went to the fridge. I looked inside and discovered we were out of milk; this could be my chance to escape. But would it work?

"Yagari I'm going to go pick up some groceries." I was about to leave the room and prepare to leave when that voice just had to stop me. "You will not leave this house by yourself Zero will go with you." Yes! I could leave, and take Zero with me too! "I'm coming as well." My moment was ruined.

.

.

.

"Ahhh." I breathed in the fresh air as we began our trek into the town below. Zero walked with that expressionless face and hands in his pockets and Yagari walked in a very similar fashion. Why did he have to come with us, my one chance to be alone with Zero was ruined by him.

We walked to the grocery store and Zero and I were separated from yagari. Finally a moment alone with him. I turned to face him and saw he was looking at me. I smiled at him and gave him the biggest hug I could.

He was surprised but returned my hug and held me there in the store, just enjoying the little time we had together. I felt a pat on my shoulder and turned to face Yagari who was eyeing us suspiciously.

I stuck my tongue out at him and proceeded to find the items we needed for the house. I ran off without realizing I had left Zero and Yagari behind.

* * *

><p>Zero Pov<p>

"So you finally told that girl how you felt?" Yuki had wondered ahead of us so Yagari decided to use this opportunity to interrogate me. "Why are you even here?" Yagari chuckled a little and lit a new cigarette.

"Kaien wanted me to keep an eye on you two, make sure you were safe, but it seems you've been watching over Yuki very well so I don't see why I even need to be here anymore."

He was hiding something, kaien told him something else. "What are you hiding from us?" Yagari seemed to become more serious and tilted his hat down a little before continuing. "Just have to check on some things that's all, go check on that girl of yours before she gets lost I'll catch up with you later." And with that he walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

When he was out of sight I began to wonder the store searching for Yuki. I looked toward the window only to see her walking out of the store. I rushed after her hoping she wouldn't get too far from me.

I saw her go into an ally, why would she go in there? I followed her only to be ambushed by her and her hugs. She seemed to be happy that we were finally alone. She began to kiss me, and I kissed her back. We moved further into the alley away from the eyes of people.

I moved her against a wall and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. My blood lust was starting to get the better of me, if I didn't push her away now I might do something I would regret. Slowly I managed to pull her away from me.

She pouted but didn't attempt to fight me, and soon we were on our way back to the chairmen's residence.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

This was it; tonight Yagari sensei would be leaving! And Zero and I could finally be alone! I was very excited but reframed from showing it around Yagari sensei or Zero. As he came down the stairs, Yagari and Zero seemed to have exchanged silent words, words that I didn't understand.

We said our farewells and he was off, back to the hunter's society. I sighed in relief, knowing he was gone made me feel at ease. Suddenly a pair of stone arms embraced me. I looked up at Zero to see him smirk before he kissed me.

I smiled in content against his lips as he kissed me; if we could stay like this I know I would always be happy. We made our way up the stairs and were almost to the bed when thoughts from that night came crawling back to me. That dream I had of the silver haired angel, was that Zero?

Does this mean he'll leave me? No, Zero would never do that to me. I turned my Attention back to reality but I couldn't help but feel uneasy. What if my dream did come true and Zero left, what if I was left alone in darkness?

* * *

><p>Kaname Pov<p>

Looking at the clock I realized it was almost time. Tonight I would make sure that Yuki would never again be in danger and she would be away from that level E and she would be mine, even if I had to force her.

* * *

><p>DUNDUNDUN! Well that's It guys, hope you enjoyed this chappy. I hate to say it but this story is coming to a close, one or two more chappys and it will be over :'(<p>

kinda makes me sad. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy and please review.


	19. Chapter 19 Blood and Tears

Hey guys! I have gotten swarms of reviews and I just want to thank you guys for reading this.

Rina

FancifulGhost

Taffy20

LUCHIA720126

Sstark2010

sapphiet

And everyone else who reviewed and favd and followed, I want to thank you guys for your AMMMMMAZING reviews I love you guys to death, thank you so much for reading this and favoriting this. It means so much to me, thank you guys! 3

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

As I feared, the dream returned. Except my angel did not have silver hair, but dark brown. I began to walk towards him but suddenly stopped, I knew this man somehow. But who was he? As he turned around to face me I realized that the man before me was none other than Kaname.

Why was he here? I was afraid, what would he do to me? I didn't want to wait and find out; I turned and ran further into the forest. The wind wisped past me as I ran further and further until I reached the end of the road. It was a pit of nothingness; it was like we were on an island floating in a pit of space. I had nowhere to run.

I heard rustling coming from behind me and slowly I turned only to see Kaname emerge from the thick overgrown forest. His eyes were red, and his fangs were bared at me. I was afraid. He moved closer to me, he was so close that I actually began to think of jumping off of the ledge into the darkness.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I just have something to tell you." I looked him in the eye and could tell he wasn't lying. "What do you want with me?" He looked at me with eyes full of hatred, where was the man I had once known?

"I'm warning you now to leave Kiryu and I will not have to hurt him." What did he mean hurt him? Was he so jealous that he would actually go so far as to kill Zero?

"What if I stay with him, what would you do if I chose him over you?" his eyes seemed to grow darker at my choice of words but remained still. "I'm warning you not to trifle with me, if you do not leave him then I will have no choice but to kill him like the dog he is."

How could he say such cruel words, he was no longer the man I once knew, he was now a monster. I despised him and everything he stood for. If he wanted to kill Zero then he would have to kill me as well. "If you even touch Zero I will kill you myself."

He laughed at my words, he only saw me as a weak human. "You could never hurt me, but I admire your courage." I would not stand here to be mocked by him; I looked towards the forest and saw that there was a small chance to escape from him.

I had no other choice; I couldn't stand being near him anymore. I ran for it, past him and back into the woods. I thought I was home free until I realized he grabbed me by the arm and managed to push me against a tree.

He had me pinned there; I had no way to escape. As I struggled to get free he moved his lips closer to my ear. "You still have no idea do you, you are mine and mine alone and even if I have to kill that dog Zero and even if you hate me for it you will always belong to me."

Without warning, Kaname moved his lips to my neck and without hesitation pierced my neck and began to devour me.

* * *

><p>Zero Pov<p>

"What are you doing here Kuran?" Kaname had somehow managed to break into the house and was sitting in the living room. "I thought I'd come to check on Yuki, but it seems as though you two have been… Busy." He looked at me with eyes of pure hatred before he lunged at me pushing, me against the wall.

I pulled the Bloody Rose out and held it against his temple ready to pull the trigger. "You really piss me off." And with those words said, he threw me out of the window, causing it to shatter and leaving me covered in scrapes and bruises.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

I jumped into a sitting position when I awoke. I had no idea why I would dream something like that but I hoped to never have a dream like that again. I shakily looked next to me to find that Zero was no longer next to me.

Where could he have gone too? I stood from the bed and walked towards the kitchen to make myself some tea. As I made my way down the stairs I noticed one of the windows was shattered. I went to investigate what had happened when I noticed the blood.

It led out of the window and onto the lawn. What if this was Zero's blood? Where could he have gone? I had to find him before something happened to him.

I ran out of the door following the trail of destruction and blood. I had to hurry; I kept running faster and faster until I was left breathless.

I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. What if Kaname did something to Zero, what if he hurt him? Then I realized the things that have been happening in my dreams have been coming true. What if Kaname knew what had happened between Zero and I, what if what he said in my dream he actually meant and was going to kill Zero.

I had to find them, I had to find them and stop them before it was too late.

Running, the wind rushing past me as I rushed to save the man I loved. Kaname had found out about what had aspired between us, he was furious and told Zero that if he ever came near me again he would kill him. Now they were fighting to the death over me, when they finally came into view the first thing I saw was blood, and Zero kneeling on the ground panting heavily.

I ran to him in hopes of helping him by giving him my blood. Kaname saw me and pushed me into the ground. "You were destined to be mine, how could you choose that thing you call a man over me, the person you said you loved as a child until he came to you?"

Tears formed in my eyes as I saw Zero trying to desperately crawl towards us. "Zero!" I pushed Kaname off of me. Pushing myself back onto my feet, I ran to him. I held him in my arms as I cried, and as I cried, Zero wiped away my tears.

"You say you love her so much Kiryu, but will you love her after you discover what she truly is?" Kaname grabbed me by the hair and began to drag me away; I kicked and screamed as I tried to return to Zero's side. Zero reached out for me and tried to follow us but Kaname picked up the bloody rose and shot Zero in the shoulder. I watched as he fell to the ground writhing in pain, but still he tried to get to me.

I reached for him but Kaname held me back. "You will be mine again Yuki." Those were the last words I heard as he sank his fangs into my neck.

* * *

><p>Yey! One more chappy and it's all over, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chappy! I made it a little dramatic and cut it off at an important part because I'm EVIL! Mwahahahahaha! So I hope you guys stick around for the final chappy and I hope you guys like it!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Is This Goodbye?

Hey guys! So this is the last chappy :'(

I just wanted to thank you guys for your support and everything you guys rock and I loves you! And I am so SORRY! It took me forever to post this chappy but I've been having school troubles and just really bad issues but I finally found the time in all the madness and chaos to post this chappy!

Hope you guys enjoy this chappy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Yuki Pov<p>

Kaname…. Bit me? What was going on? I felt an agonizing pain running through my entire being. Memories were coming back to me; I could see my mother and father, and my brother. Kaname was my brother. My mother took my memories away and turned me into a human to protect me. She was protecting me from my uncle Rido.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the pain had ended and I felt my eyes beginning to open, only to meet lavender ones. Zero was ok. I sighed in relief as I began to sit up. I looked around and searched the trees for any signs of Kaname. "He's not here; he said it was time for our goodbye."

Zero's eyes turned red in anger, what did Kaname mean "our goodbye?" did he expect me to leave with him? I turned to face Zero and the emotion he hid in his eyes was full of anger but also if despair. "I will not let him take you from me." He said in a fierce voice.

Where was he going to take me? No I won't let him, I won't leave Zero. I ran to him and held on to him with all my might. "Why is this happening, why is he doing this to us?!" tears were streaming down my face as I waited for an answer, but I knew that I would not receive one.

Zero gradually wiped the tears away from my eyes but I could not stop crying. I did not want to leave so why did I have to. Why was he trying to tear me apart from Zero? The pain I felt could not be described in anyway; I would rather die than be torn apart from him.

As he held me in his arms the tears seemed to wash away and what was left was love and comfort. As long as we were together in what could be our last few moments I could live knowing it was in the company of the man I loved. "I will find you." He whispered in my ear.

A hole burned into my heart as I felt someone pull me away from Zero. I reached toward him screaming his name, the tears had returned. That aching in my heart seemed to grow worse as I was dragged further and further away. I fought against my captor with all my might but I was weak, it was not enough. Zero fell to the ground; he had lost so much blood.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I looked toward my captor, Kaname. "Why are you doing this to us, why are you such a cruel man?" he looked at me with those sad and foreboding eyes before returning his gaze to the forest ahead. "I do this because I will not let that lower being take what is rightfully mine.

As we came to the road ahead I saw a car had been parked on the side. I looked to Kaname and back toward the car. He was taking me away from cross academy, away from everything I've ever known. I pulled and pushed against him hoping he would release me but he became violent and pushed me against the nearest tree.

"My entire life I have waited for you and I do all of this for you, if you want that wretch to live then you better do as I say or I swear by my life I will kill that man you so desperately claim to love." Tears fell from my eyes, I had to leave there was no other way. In order to protect Zero I had to leave with this man.

Could he ever forgive for my betrayal and arrogance? All my life I believed that this was what I wanted, Kaname, but when I finally opened my eyes to the truth I realized that the only man I could ever love was beside me all along.

And now I was dragged along toward that dark and dreary car awaiting hell on earth. And as I was thrown into the car I saw Zero slowly make his way out of the forest. Wounded and weak he looked towards me; those violet eyes pierced though me like daggers. The door had begun to close and before it shut I whispered the words "I'm sorry." Before the door to my fate had been shut and darkness surrounded me.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>So yup another cliff hanger. Dun Dun Dun! I wanted this chapter to be longer but I realized that it had to be this way. A writer's intuition if you will. I cut it off here because I decided that I am going to make a sequel to this and if I'm lucky it will be ten times better than this one.<p>

There will be more romance, action, adventure and more Zeki! I really hoped you guys enjoyed the final chappy and please review!


	21. Final authors note :D

I swear by all that is holy this will be the last note for this! I have finally gotten off my lazy butt and fixed a lot of the grammar for this, but if you guys notice any more (which I'm sure you will )': please tell me. Also I am working on the sequel right now, it is taking more time then I thought because of my other story but hopefully it will be up by tonight or tomorrow :D

I also want to thank all you guys for reading/ reviewing/ everything else. You guys are completely awesome. again any spelling issues please tell me, and thank you guys :D smiles for everyone!


End file.
